dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 84
June 20th, 2018 The Tides of War Summer Seasonal Event The battle for the throne of Atlantis continues! Ocean Master, Aquaman's conniving half-brother, has rallied a force of mutineer Atlanteans in an attempt to displace King Arthur and take the throne! The Atlantean civil war has breached the waters of Metropolis. Track Tides of War in your Mission Journal and check the Events tab in the On Duty menu to battle for the Atlantean Outpost. Or alternatively you can now use the Warp Menu to head directly to the Open World Content by selecting Summer Seasonal: Aquaman (Hero) or Summer Seasonal: Ocean Master (Villain). Fight for your side, and reap new rewards including new feats! New Feats * Hula Master * Superhero Staycation * Release the Crackers! * Beach Cleanup Crew * Bubble Trouble In celebration of our Summer Event this year, we have added new collections, new base items, breezy new island styles, and a bubbly new aura to help you cool off when the fight heats up! *Level Requirement: 10 Artifacts *Artifacts can now be upgraded to rank 160. *Paradox Energy catalyst is now a boss loot drop item in “Saving Justice” alert. *Superior Paradox Energy catalyst is now a boss loot drop item in “Operation: Rise of the Bat”. *Concentrated Paradox Energy catalyst is now a boss loot drop item in “Operation: Ultimate Soldier” (Normal & Elite). *Orichalcum catalyst is now a boss loot drop item in “The Visitor” duo. *Superior Orichalcum catalyst is now a boss loot drop item in “Earth 3: Injustice System” alert. *Concentrated Orichalcum catalyst is now a boss loot drop item in “Starro: Spindrift Station” raid (Normal & Elite). *Increased the standard amount of dropped Nth Metal. *Resolved an issue where the Seal of Preservation/Seal of Completion added to a breakthrough would not display the icon on the Breakthrough UI. *The Artifact Tutorial will highlight the Artifact tab’s new location in the UI. Inventory Menu *Updated the inventory menu tabs from text tabs to new icon tabs. *Brought back the “Base” item inventory tab on the Inventory screen. *Utility Belts can now be deleted. *Destroyer’s Clawed Cannon, Oppressor’s Clawed Cannon, Medic’s Clawed Cannon, and Domaintor’s Clawed Cannon should now display correct icon. *Fixed the Fourth World Hands Style and Munk’s Ragged Shirt Chest Style to be Account Bound. Style Menu *Fixed a bug where your character’s paper doll would sometimes not appear in the Style Menu while in a changed form. Operation: Underworld Trials *Operation: Underworld Trials is now cross-faction enabled. Duo: Harley’s Heist *Harley’s Heist Duo is now cross-faction enabled. Gotham Wastelands *Gotham Wasteland Exploration Terminal Cameras no longer show they can be skipped. Vendors *Fixed a bug with the Vending Unit 22 Vendor where purchasing the Vesture of Proselyte Style pieces would make other pieces of that same style set disappear from the vendor. *Lowered the prices of the Tier 3 Vendor trinkets in Central City to 15 Marks of Victory. Loot 8 Player – Doomsday *The Doomsday 8 Player mission will grant Prestige once Doomsday is defeated. Armories *Resolved an issue where activating an Armory would not display the items slotted in the Utility Belt. Category:Game Update